Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC) is a technology that can support a web browser to perform real-time multimedia communication. Different from a conventional multimedia communication manner based on a local client or a browser plug-in, the WebRTC integrates core modules that are necessary for multimedia communication, such as a processing (collecting, encoding, and enhancing) module, a network transmission module, and a session control module into a browser, so that a third-party application developer can obtain a real-time multimedia communication capability by simple JavaScript application programming interface (API) invoking only.
However, the WebRTC is after all multimedia communication based on the Internet and has inherent deficiencies. That is, service quality depends on a network condition of the Internet, and when the network condition is poor, the service quality of the WebRTC is greatly reduced, so that an advantage of free of charge or a low charge rate of the WebRTC cannot be reflected.